


What Lies Ahead

by MageMeow



Category: Free!
Genre: Consensual Infidelity, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:57:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4004992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageMeow/pseuds/MageMeow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru's caught between the two person he loves, and he can't decide which one to choose. A passive Sousuke and a Makoto feigning igonrance. What will happen to them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Lies Ahead

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my sis Trish for proofreading my work!

Haru slowly opened his eyes to the rays of the sun gracing the bed, blinking slowly as he adjusted his eyes to the brightness of the room. He tried to push himself off the bed to go about his usual day but a well-toned chest and chiseled arms were wrapped around his waist, restraining him from moving. Haru turned his head, locking his arms around the other man’s neck. He drew the other man closer to him, stretching his hand up to the top of his head, caressing the softness of his chestnut hair.

"Makoto, wake up." 

Makoto remained still as he kept Haru in his embrace then burried his face to his hair, inhaling its scent.

"Can't we stay in bed? It's Saturday, we don't have work," Makoto said in his usual gentle voice. Haru could feel the slight pout on Makoto’s mouth and Haru chuckled at his childish behaviour.

For a moment it was perfect, like a scene from a romantic movie. They were just lying on the bed, wallowed in silence as they savor each other’s warmth in a tight embrace, shutting the world outside of the four corners of their room. But Haru knew too well it’s not like this. Not anymore.

 

 

 _"Leaving already?"_  

_Haru hesitated for a moment, he didn't want to but he had to. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, bending over to gather his clothes strewn unceremoniously on the floor. Haru bit his lips and grunted in response._

_He could feel teal eyes were on him, gauging his every move. He didn’t dare look back because if he did he might never want to leave._

_Haru was suddenly yanked towards the other man's chest._

_“S-Sousuke?” Blue eyes widened by shock but soon softened as he saw the affectionate smile only reserved for him._

_"Stay a bit longer," Sousuke said as he wrap his loving arms around Haru and playfully nipped at his collarbone._

_"Don't leave a mark, idiot," Haru retorted as he instinctively eased in with the touch._

_Haru really didn't need convincing, he was won over even before he was asked to._

 

  

"Haru-chan?"

Haru was brought back from his thoughts by Makoto's voice.

"Are you all right?" Makoto asked as he cupped Haru's cheeks into his large palms,  concerned green eyes focused on him.

Haru shaked his head and flashed a painful smile, a smile that could not be left unnoticed. Makoto saw the torment in Haru's eyes and the forced smile he was trying to pull off.

Makoto felt disconcerted as thoughts flew in his head on what to make sense of Haru’s reaction- not that he was unaware of what it was all about. He was afraid of what Haru might say if he dared ask what was going on. He could not afford to risk everything just because he could not contain his thoughts to himself. No, that was way out of the question.

He decided to brush the idea off his head; instead, he broke the silence before the air around them gets thick with tension.

"C'mon let's get up,” Makoto said, smiling as he planted a kiss on Haru's nose and shifted his weight to rise from the bed. But before he could completely get off the bed, Haru seized his hands. Makoto felt that something was wrong. He felt the rush of blood from his heart to his head, the tension between him and Haru, and the fear from the words Haru might say.    

Makoto caught a glint of light as he looked down on Haru’s sapphire eyes welled up in tears. He knew Haru was deeply perturbed by the way he clenched his hands, so desperate of contact, as if he was trying to cling on to something that might be gone soon. To feel that the other would always be around despite the growing distance between them. To reaffirm that even if it’s just an ounce of hope, there is still something in them that’s keeping them together.

Makoto pulled Haru up from the bed like the way he always hoisted the raven haired man off from the pool, always willing to wait for Haru no matter what. He wrapped his tan arms around Haru's small frame, but the warmth that started to spread throughout Haru’s body was soon gone.

Haru sighed and sat at the mattress as he looked at Makoto leaving their shared bedroom.

He pressed his palms against his face trying to erase the memory, but as soon as he closed his eyes, he saw a pair of teal eyes staring back at him.

 

 

 _"You're a spolied brat."_  

_"No, I'm not!" Haru protested._

_"Uh huh,"  the man replied teasing Haru._

_"Spoiled, huh? Well then come here and kiss me," Haru retorted batting his eyelashes._

_Sousuke did not respond but in two strides he was already inches away from Haru. He tilted Haru's chin and swooped in for a kiss. Haru could not suppress his moan as he angled his head to the side, deepening their kiss._

_Haru felt his body temperature rise, tainting his cheeks red. His knees were almost about to give up if not for the strong arms that held him in place._

_Haru broke the kiss in need of air. He opened his eyes and stared at the teal eyed man inches apart from him. He clenched the man's shirt and whispered his name._

_"Sousuke."_

 

 - o - O - o -

"I need to go to the office today," Haru said while setting up the table for breakfast.

Makoto emerged from the bathroom, patting his face dry with a towel. He made his way towards the table and sat down.

"Is there anything wrong?" Makoto asked, all concerned.

"Got a call from work, they said they needed to get it done today," Haru replied as he took his seat across Makoto.

"Well it is work so it can't be helped," Makoto smiled apologetically.

They ate in silence, far from the usual lively breakfast conversation they have. Not that Haru was a great conversationalist but it was different then. Makoto could easily talk for hours and Haru would listen to him with a sweet smile and loving eyes focused on him. He remembered then, even when Haru was tired from school and work because he had to support himself financially, he would always find time to hear Makoto’s enthusiastic story-telling. Or when Makoto was contented sitting at the edge of the pool gazing at Haru as he happily tire himself out from swimming laps. There were no words spoken but there was no awkward silence, either. Each other’s presence was more than enough.

But that was gone, long gone.

Haru's phone beeped, cutting through the deafening silence, drawing Haru and Makoto back from what they're both thinking.

"Who is it from?" Makoto asked as he helped himself for another serving of curry.

"Sousuke," Haru replied as he set down his phone.

Makoto clenched the serving spoon upon hearing the name, but loosened it instantly before Haru could notice. But Haru noticed it, he always did.

"Oh. He'll be coming to the office as well?" Makoto smiled, the kind of smile he had long perfected to put on even if he was blazing in anger or was not in a bright mood. Haru knew Makoto well enough to know this.

"Yes," Haru replied as he stood up and took his plate with him to the sink. He cannot bear to see the forged smile on Makoto, knowing that it was all his fault. Or was it because he was saving himself from what might come after that fake smile?

Not spoiled but selfish, Haru thought to himself. 

 

 

_"Ss-sto-op."  Haru panted as he pulled back from their passionate kiss._

_"Tell me you don't want this and I will."_

_Haru opened his eyes and looked at Sousuke.Sousuke could see the pleading look Haru gave him. He knew Haru was not talking about the kiss, it's more than that._

_"Come with me. I'll take you away," Sousuke said as he tightened his grip on the smaller man._

_"It's not that easy," Haru retorted, his voice full of remorse as he burried his face to Sousuke’s broad chest._

_"I don't want to hurt him," he whispered._

_"You already have," Sousuke said as he brought his hands on Haru's face and tilted it upward so he could look at him in the eyes._

_Haru blinked his tears away and kissed Sousuke fervently, wrapping his arms around him. Sousuke is not the type to refuse such blatant desire and so he willingly gave in to the kiss._

_None of them had to say what had happened, it was self-evident, and while they’re both guilty, Sousuke can only do so much with their situation._

_After all, it was not his call. It was Haru's._

 

 

"Makoto..." Haru muttered while standing in front of the sink, back against the man he just called.

Makoto didn't miss the seriousness in Haru's voice. He wanted to act as if he didn’t hear anything at all and just walk away. But to his dismay, he couldn't. He wanted to hear what Haru had to say, but at the same time he feared what he was about to hear. He was not expecting Haru to blurt it all out, nor did he feel anxious about the act of hearing it straight from Haru’s mouth. Makoto was fully aware that Haru knew that he was not clueless about what was happening between them. What Makoto was afraid of was the decision Haru had to make. It may seem stupid on someone else’s point of view-  why would Haru even have a say in this? He was the one on the losing end, Haru was the one who went away on his own. But no matter how much time Makoto spent thinking what would happen, it would always run down to the fact that he was deeply in love with Haru. His devotion, his desire, were far too strong that he could ignore everything else, or pretend to be oblivious and turn a blind eye to something so obvious.

Sometimes he'd wish that Haru would just tell him straight up and he would lash out on him. That they would argue, and shout and hit each other, then it would be easier for them to part. But no, they opted to brush it off with a smile, a hug, or a kiss. Both of them were far too scared of what would come if they cross that boundary.

He wondered when it all started. Why did this happen? How could they allow this to happen? 

But thinking about it, why was it that both of them were scared of crossing the line? Did they both assume that in doing so would mean the end? Wasn't there a scenario in their willful head that somehow they could still be together? Had they put an invisible period to their fragile relationship? 

Haru was just right in front of him but he couldn't be anymore distant.

"Yes, Haru?" Makoto replied after a long pause and he could see Haru's tensed shoulder. He knew Haru's physique enough as he instantly realized that he was trying to say something but couldn't. He waited patiently, but the wait was agonizing.

 

  - o - O - o -

 

Skin against skin, intertwined legs, chest against chest, locked lips and interlaced fingers. Both grinding and arching towards each other's heat, lost in their senses. 

Makoto re-positioned himself, kneeling in front of Haru and steadied himself by gripping Haru's propped up knees. He stared into his deep blue eyes, down to his flushed cheeks, his inviting lips, his smooth neck, to his toned chest, drinking in the sight before him. He marveled at the sexy way Haru's pelvis was pointing toward his hard on and past to where their bodies are joined as one. Haru was beyond perfect, if such a word exist.

In the end, Haru couldn’t muster the courage to say what he needed to say and Makoto decided that he didn’t want to hear it. And so he lovingly swept Haru off his feet and made their way to their bedroom.

Makoto pounced too deep and had Haru moaning out his name. "Mm-makoto..." He closed his eyes as he slid himself out, not completely, and dove right back in with the same thrust that made Haru thrash and pant heavily.   

Beads of sweat formed on Makoto's forehead as he poured his love and passion on Haru. He was pushing the smaller man to his limit and not long after a few pumps of Haru's, Makoto's hands were wet with thick and slick cum. 

He didn’t give enough time for Haru to get down from his high when he quickened his phase knowing he was on the edge as well. A few more thrusts and he was soon shooting his load on Haru  as he moaned the other man's name. "Ha-haruka."

After a minute to give his raging heart a break, he pulled Haru up whilst still inside him and they shared a sweet post coital bliss. 

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"But you know I still need to go to the office right?" 

A smile and a nod. "Yes."

Haru gave him a peck on the lips as he untangled himself from the taller man and went off the bed. He made his way towards the bathroom, stopping by the table to get his phone to send a text.

_Be down in 10._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had to listen to a LOT of songs about infidelity just so I could draw something deeper for this.
> 
> I think that Makoto would be the right person for this, someone who just smiles and takes everything in even though it hurts him, simply because he loves Haru. And Sousuke would be just someone who goes along with Haru because he's too weak to resist Haru.
> 
> This was inspired mainly from Rihanna's Unfaithful. I also borrowed the words from the end of the video :) 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are welcome! Thanks for reading!


End file.
